Raiha's Job
by Scarlet Angel
Summary: Raiha got fired from the Uruha... how could he get a new job without messing up in the end?


Raiha's Job  
  
Raiha got fired from Uruha. Good thing, Kurei didn't burnt his ass and instead, spared his life. Since he needs to earn for a living and have money to buy pre-paid internet cards, he quickly searched for a job opening opportunity.  
  
--- "WANTED: Shampoo Model, age 18 to 21, female. Requirements: Long hair, dark coloured-hair, as much as possible, beautiful, has a great smile and photogenic." ---  
  
"Woah."  
  
Raiha gasped. He touched his hair. Fine. Long. dark coloured. subtle. He looked at the ad. 18 to 21. Fine! He's in. But then. he won't pass another requirement. "Female". He blinked and looked at the mirror.  
  
"Joker said I look like a girl."  
  
He went off his couch and stood in front of the full-body mirror. He stared at himself, from head to toe. He sighed. He turned sidewards and looked at his body shape: so masculine, no hips, no waist, no chest. All broad and muscular. Shit. How could he get the job with that body? He slumped down on his couch again, staring problematically at the ad.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Suddenly, his celphone beeped. He looked at it intently then his eyes sparked. He has Neon's celphone number. Maybe he could send her an SMS? He ran to it. He unlocked its keypad and went to "Write New" message option instead of checking his inbox first. He ttyped:  
  
"Neon-san, wud u hlp me? How cud u mnge to mantn ur body shape lyk dat? How do u kip urslf so sxy? Ur waist. waz d scrt on kping it trim? Pls rply, Neon-san, I rili nid ur hlp. I wud rpay u w/ evrthng I have, jz hlp me, now."  
  
He sent it to Neon's number. He grasped his celphone, hoping that it would beep soon, as a signal of Neon's reply.  
  
"BEEP!"  
  
His eyes widened. His trembling hands managed to go to his Inbox and check it out. It was Neon's reply.  
  
"DARN YOU, RAIHA! YOU HENTAI! I WOULD KILL YOU FOR THIS!"  
  
He blinked. He scratched his head.  
  
"Iranai."  
  
He slumped down on his couch once more, depressed on what Neon said. He closed his eyes. Then suddenly, an idea came to his mind. What is science for, anyway? After an hour, he was fully dressed (as a guy. still) and rushed towards the nearest hospital. He wanted to have a surgery. Yes, he wants transplants. He would undergo liposuction, Estrogen Transplants and Anti- Testosterones. The doctors and nurses were shocked.  
  
"But why, young lad? You seem to be good looking in your form?"  
  
Raiha would snarl at them and even threaten them with his psychic device. He asked Kurei if he could keep it as a remembrance. Kurei just nodded and sent him out. "It's none of your concern! Now, do it!"  
  
And so, the surgery began. A dozen of hoses were injected to Raiha. His muscularity would soon be gone. After an hour of sipping and sucking, Raiha's weight was reduced. His shoulders became a little bit thin and his waist got its shape. His hips widened a bit (after the Estrogen Enhancers) and his adams apple perished (after the anti-testosterones). It had only been 4 hours. Thanks to science. After a few more minutes, Raiha was facing the full-body mirror.  
  
"Woah. Neon's body."  
  
A nasty smirk appeared on his face. 38-24-38. and he's proud of it. Actually, he's a little bit sexier than Neon. Too much sexier for Neon. He then paid for the operation, by just using Mouri's (he kept it. Kurei made him do so. What a friend.) permit. He went out, wearing high heels, fitted clothes, almost transparent shirts, and nice, netted, black stockings. He freed his hair from its tie, and ran to the vicinity where the recruitment would be held. He was quickly admitted, with a number on his waist. "33". All the other contestants look beautiful too but he's a lot prettier.  
  
"Number 33!"  
  
Raiha stepped up the stage, waving to all the viewers and contestants. Not to mention, to the Judges. He stopped at the center, turned around, his hair following his movements with splendor and grace. He looked around and saw a bunch of familiar people from one corner. He thought to himself.  
  
"U. uruha?!"  
  
He eyed them intently, and received the shock of his life. Kurei was there, wearing his sarcastic smirk as usual. His former master is staring at his beauty. His body. His hair. Kurei whispered something to one of his body guards and pointed at him.  
  
"Shit."  
  
Finally, he would be offstage. The announcer called on contestant number 34. What an ease. When he was offstage, Kurei's bodyguard approached him.  
  
"Excuse me, madame, but my master wants to see you."  
  
"Y. your master? Wh-Why?"  
  
"Just come with me. This way."  
  
"O.kay." He was trembling with fear. As he was there, Kurei's cold, frightening stares.  
  
"You seem to look familiar, my lady."  
  
"I. I do?"  
  
Kurei moved closer to him and touched his hair. He moved around Raiha, as if he was trying to analyze something. He was trying to seduce him with his wit and charms.  
  
"Would you mind joining us? Only for tonight, my fair princess?"  
  
"For..wh-what?"  
  
Kurei touched his lips with his finger and drew him closer.  
  
"See you."  
  
But before Raiha could even react upon the situation, he felt himself bleeding. He looked down. A dagger was already connected to his stomach and it was bleeding profusely. He looked at Kurei, his vision blurring slowly. He closed his eyes, and fell down, unconscious. Kurei and his troupes left the vicinity, in just a flash, carrying the body with them.  
  
"BEEP!"  
  
One of the lady contestants saw Raiha's phone. She looked around, and saw that the owner wasn't there. There are 2 unread messages. From "Joker" and from "GLOBE", his connection. The girl peeked at the message from "Joker".  
  
"Ei, Raiha, Master Kurei and the rest of the Uruha would go to the recruitment shit and thingy today. The chosen lady's body would be the first specimen for Kouran's new experiment. I hope you could come and see how we would bring her back, from the living, dead and to the undead."  
  
Raiha would be there. He's actually there. After several hours, a new container was moved inside Kouran's laboratory.  
  
"Experiment 2459"  
  
And in there, lies a purple haired "girl", all drenched out of blood, floating. A tube was connected on her chest, piercing through her lungs, and the chemicals that would be anti-decomposers are injected to it. But sadly, the chemicals leaked out. A failure.  
  
"Mouri-sama, sorry but the experiment failed. The body is useless now."  
  
"Take it away. I don't need rejected ones."  
  
  
  
(A/N: Crappy.) 


End file.
